impossiblebosses_wc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Ai Serpent of the Sea
'General' Boss and Battleground Information "I'll sing a requiem for the land walkers" 'Boss Stats' Fighting the Waterboss feels like facing an light version of Selia-The Ice Queen.Thus the struggle is mainly not about dpsing the boss,its about fighting her summons.As long as you are cabable of eridicating her naga waves the boss will turn out to be as easy as Belthazar.If you fail though you will be quickly overwhelmed. 'Abilities' 'Under The Sea' Ai takes advantage of her natural element.She submerges and quickly charges towards an unaware surface dwellers in a straight line, annhilating everthing in her way.When she reaches the whereabout of her target.she stops for a moment to explode on the destination area and choose another victim. Then she will repeat the above for another two times. Underthesea picks up speed on Moderate +.If possible Ai won't choose one player twice. (Which doesn't mean he can still be nearby another player and thus get his twice, it only refers to number of players alive.) 'Submerge' Ai submerges to emerge on a nother location shortly after.Deals letal damage on emerge area, and medium damage in a small area around it. Also creates some burst circles around her within 500 range which will be set close to any players nearby. After 1-2 seconds they also explode for high damage. 'Tornadocall' Along the area there are three cyclones(tornados) moving around with random speed,randomly changing direction.Tornados are coloured light grey and deal 50immolation damage in a small area.2seconds before Ai uses her spell Tornadocall(as it pops out above her head) she will select a tornado which will turn dark-blue and accelerate ino the direction he is heading atm.At the moment the spell is being cast the tornado will change its direction and grasp every player along its trajectory line dragging them with them to the edge of the area.Upon reach tornadow will release them for 5000burst damage. E+ Calls all tornados at once under 25%. 'CalloftheSea' The Water Boss calls forth her minions from the deep Sea . Those creatures submerge out of the surface (indicated by small bubbles) and start running havoc among the players. You will encounter three types of minions: a) The Naga Myrmidon b) The Naga Siren c) The Naga Snap Dragon Note that all minions have a mana pool which slowly fills up over time enabling them to use their abilities.This is particially important for Waterseal. Note: Water Minion abilities can be avoided by having the Ice Shield Icemage Buff. 'Waterseal' (channeling,counterable) This Ability will not accur within 3 seconds after CalloftheSea has been cast, so you get a chance to actually clear the water minions If at any time, the number of water minions on the battlefield exeeds X the Water Boss will render immune and channel her Magic to overwhelm the players through greatly enchanting the mana regen of her adds ( Just Imagine they got "thereisnospoon" cheat turned on). After 2,5seconds channel she will also gain XXX hp and XX mana. On E+ she will also enter Infinity Mode. Note: This ability is counterable 'Infinity Status - Tsunami' Expanding and contracting waves of water begin to blast in and out in a spiral from Ai. It continues for 3 cycles (Spiral IN-Spiral OUT-Spiral IN). It requires precise footwork to dodge but the spiral pattern is always the same. After the third Spiral of Water Waves goes in, the Water Boss will release the Wave, which then rapdily expands radially to the battlefield borders. The Wave will catch the players which need to "surfe" on that wave till the edge. Slightly before hitting the border pressing D is requirement as the contact will otherwise kill you. 'Special Move - Enrage Mode' E+ Lore Category:Bosses